Indische Drachen
thumb|Die [[wikipedia:en:Borgia map|Borgia-Karte zeigt einen Drachen in Asien, der laut Beschriftung einen Ochsen am Stück fressen kann.]]Bestiarien beschreiben in Indien drei verschiedene Drachenarten, die alle sehr zahlreich sein sollen. Aus Indien selbst gibt es keine Beschreibungen dieser Drachenarten, die dort vorherrschenden Schlangen- bzw. Drachenmythen beziehen sich auf Naga, Pakhangba und Makara. Ähnliche Arten sollen auch am roten Meer leben, vielleicht besteht hier eine Verbindung zu den Äthiopischen Drachen, die jedoch laut Edward Topsell nicht so groß werden sollen wie die indischen DrachenEdward Topsell (1607), History of four-footed beasts and serpents, S. 704. Heute wird vermutet, dass diese Beschreibungen auf stark übertriebenen Überlieferungen von Würgeschlangen basieren, da die Drachen in den Beschreibungen größer als andere Schlangen sein sollen und anstatt mit Gift durch Würgen töten sollenFriedrich Tiedemann (1811), Anatomie und Naturgeschichte des Drachen. Jedoch werden auch viele Merkmale beschrieben, die keineswegs an Schlangen erinnern. Gemeinsame Merkmale Allen Beschreibungen ist gemein, dass die indischen Drachen sehr groß sind und sich von Elefanten ernähren. Aelian beschreibt zwei gefangende Drachen, von denen einer über 80, der andere sogar 100 Ellen lang sein soll, was ca. 40 bis 50 Metern entsprichtTheoi.com: Indian Dragons. Den Darstellungen ist zu entnehmen, dass es sich meist um Wyvern handelt. thumb|Wyvernartige Darstellung fliegender Fische in einem Bestiarium Die Hauptwaffe dieser Drachen ist immer der Schwanz, mit dem er seine Beute erwürgt oder erdrückt. Während manche Quellen von einem giftigen Atem sprechen, behaupten andere, dass es sich hierbei um die einzigen ungiftigen Schlangen handelt oder die Drachen sehr wenig Gift besitzen im Vergleich zu anderen Schlangen. Plinius der Ältere beschreibt auch, dass das Blut der Elefanten extrem kalt ist und dass die Drachen deswegen in heißen Sommern dieses Blut trinken, um sich zu kühlen, und dadurch sogar betrunken werden. Allgemein soll der Drache immer danach streben, seine Hitze zu kühlen, Bartholomaeus Anglicus beschreibt z.B. dass die Drachen aus diesem Grund auch große Mengen Wasser trinken und sich im Fahrtwind von Schiffen bewegen, wobei sie durch ihre Größe dabei auch die Schiffe versenken, weshalb sie bei Seeleuten gefürchtet sindMedieval Bestiary: Dragon. Hier bestehen Parallelen zu Mythen über den Sägefisch bzw. fliegenden Fisch, welche in Bestiarien oft verwechselt werdenMedieval Bestiary: Sawfish. thumb|Ezhdeha Vergleichbar ist auch der vom persischen Forscher Zakariya al-Qazwini beschriebene Ezhdeha (pers. اژدر‎), der 5 bis 30 Ellen (ca. 2 - 13m) lang sein soll und in Indien lebt. Er kann Feuer speien, lebt aber im Wasser, um seine Temperatur auszugleichenZakariya al-Qazwini: [https://ceb.nlm.nih.gov/proj/ttp/flash/qazwini/qazwini.html ' ʿAjā'ib al-makhlūqāt wa gharā'ib al-mawjūdāt']. Ezhdeha ist das persische Wort für Drache. Laut Anglicus sollen vier oder fünf der Drachen ihre Schwänze verknoten und so über Gewässer fliegen, um an Beute zu kommen. Möglicherweise handelt es sich dabei in Wirklichkeit um ein Paarungsritual. Sumpfdrachen thumb|Ein Drache umschlingt einen ElefantenDie Drachen der Sümpfe sind träge und besitzen keinen Kamm auf dem Kopf. In dieser Hinsicht sollen sie den Weibchen anderer Arten ähneln. Sie haben schwarze Haut und nur wenige Schuppen auf dem Rücken. Die Drachen an der Quelle in Aulis sollen laut Homer jedoch eher hellbraune Haut haben. Diese spezielle Unterart soll laut anderen Autoren auch einen Kamm haben, den Sumpfdrachen ansonsten nicht besitzenMedieval Bestiary: Dragon. Drachen der Hügel Die Drachen der Hügel sind größer als die der Sümpfe und sollen extrem schnell fliegen, so dass ihnen keine Beute entkommen kann. Zur Jagd begeben sie sich in die Sümpfe. Die Hügeldrachen besitzen einen Kamm auf dem Kopf, der bei Jungtieren noch klein und unscheinbar ist, während der gezackte Kamm erwachsener Männchen eine beachtliche Größe und flammend rote Färbung erreichen kann. Auch haben diese Drachen Bärte, und ihre Schuppen glänzen silbern. thumb|left|Wenn eine Elefantenmutter gebiert ist sie dem Drachen schutzlos ausgeliefertAuf dem Kopf oder in den Augen soll sich sich ein Drachenstein befinden, der jede Krankheit heilen kann. Außerdem macht der Drachenstein angeblich unbesiegbar, wenn man ihn am linken Arm trägt. Alle diese Fähigkeiten besitzt der Stein nur, wenn er einem lebenden Drachen abgenommen wurde. Der Hügeldrache jagt Elefanten, indem er ihnen von hohen Felsen oder Bäumen aus auflauert und sich, sobald sich einer nähert, im Sturzflug auf den Elefanten hinunter stürzt, ihn mit dem Schweif umschlingt und ihn erdrückt oder durch einen Biss in den Nacken tötet. Aelian erwähnt in seiner De Natura Animalum, dass der Drache dem Elefanten die Augen auskratzt. Plinius beschreibt in seiner Historia Naturalis ''diverse weitere Jagdmethoden der Drachen, z.B. dass sie bevorzugt die verwundbaren Körperteile der Elefanten, wie z.B. die Augen, angreifen. Auch sollen die Drachen im Wasser lauern und sich, wenn der Elefant trinkt, um den Rüssel wickeln und ihn hinter den Ohren beißen, da er diese Stelle nicht mit dem Rüssel erreicht. Die Drachen umschlingen auch die Beine der Elefanten, um sie zu Fall zu bringen. Alternativ wird jedoch auch beschrieben, dass Elefanten eben darum im Wasser gebären, weil sie dort vor Drachen sicher sind. Während das Weibchen gebärt steht das Männchen am Ufer Wache und tötet alle Drachen die sich nähern. Die Jagd auf Elefanten erweist sich jedoch als äußerst riskant, da es möglich ist, dass der sterbende Elefant den Drachen erdrückt, wenn er zusammenbricht. Auch können die Elefanten die Drachen mit ihrer gewaltigen Kraft gegen Felsen drücken und eventuell töten. Das Blut der so genannten Drachen soll im Boden versickern und zu Zinnober werdenMedieval Bestiary: Dragon. Bergdrachen Die Bergdrachen sind die beeindruckendsten unter den indischen Drachen, sie sind wesentlich größer als die anderen Arten und besitzen goldene Schuppen am ganzen Körper oder einen braunen Rücken und nur wenige SchuppenEdward Topsell (1607), 'History of four-footed beasts and serpents, S. 705. Auch haben sie einen goldenen Bart, und buschige Augenbrauen, und ihr Blick soll skrupellos und angsteinflößend sein, und in den Augen tragen sie ebenfalls Drachensteine. Der Kamm auf dem Kopf soll sogar brennen. Wenn sie sich in ihren unterirdischen Höhlen bewegen sollen sie einen markerschütternden Lärm ausstoßen. Sie jagen Elefanten auf die gleiche Art wie es die Hügeldrachen tunMedieval Bestiary: Dragon. Jagdmethode Die Inder sollen eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben, an die Drachensteine zu kommen. Sie benutzen Decken, die mit magischen Runen beschriftet sind. Diese legen sie vor die Drachenhöhlen, und wenn der Drache die Höhle verlässt, schläfern ihn die Zauber der Runen ein. Dann können die Jäger die Drachensteine aus dem Kopf des lebenden Drachen entfernen. Wird der Drache getötet, verlieren die Steine ihre WirkungPhilostratus (220 AD), '''The Life of Apollonius of Tyana Anbetung Aelian beschreibt, dass Alexander der Große in Indien auf einen 70 Ellen (ca. 31m) langen Drachen traf, der in einer Höhle von Menschen angebetet wurde. Die Inder flehten Alexander an, den Drachen nicht zu töten. Er erhörte ihre Bitte, dennoch versetzte der Drache die Männer des Königs mit seinem Fauchen in Angst und Schrecken. Seine Augen sollen die Größe makedonischer Schilde gehabt habenFriedrich Tiedemann (1811), Anatomie und Naturgeschichte des Drachen. Laut Maximus Tyrius fütterten die Inder zur Zeit Alexanders einem Drachen, es ist nicht sicher ob es sich um den gleichen handelt, täglich mehrere Ochsen und Schafe. Für ein Tier, das sich normalerweise von Elefanten ernährt, scheint diese Menge angemessenEdward Topsell (1607), History of four-footed beasts and serpents, S. 703. In der Populärkultur *In John Topsells Drachen wird der Indische Drache als eine Rasse von Wyvern dargestellt, die bei Drachenzüchtern beliebt ist. Quellen Kategorie:Wyvern Kategorie:Drachenarten Kategorie:Asiatische Drachen Kategorie:Schlangendrachen Kategorie:Griechische Mythologie